Dulce Delirio
by Bella Ragazza Di Fiore
Summary: Cuando se pierde el control, es difícil pensar en las consecuencias, sin embargo cuando hay amor no importa que esas consecuencias nos invadan; mientras estés con la persona que amas, todo se vale. CAP II Actualizado
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Dulce Delirio

**Autor**: Bella Ragazza Di Fiore

**Disclairmer**: Los personajes de InuYasha, pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi :P

**Capítulo I**

Escondido en uno de los extremos de la habitación de Kagome, el hanyou lograba apreciar su tranquilo respirar, atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo giraba una y otra vez sobre su cuerpo enredándose y frotándose inconscientemente en aquella cómoda cama, despertando los instintos más ocultos que Inuyasha hasta entonces mantenía en total secreto bajo siete llaves.

En estas fechas, se le hacia más difícil permanecer al lado de ella, ese aroma extremadamente dulce que desprendía de esa zona que se negaba a imaginar por el bien de ella, lo estaba volviendo loco; quería probar ese delicioso elixir, su instinto se lo exigía, pero pensando bien las cosas no quería forzarla a algo que más adelante arrepintiera la muchacha, en concreto era demasiado niña aún.

Un ligero sonido proveniente de donde la chica se encontraba reposando su fino cuerpo, lo saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

Kagome se había despertado acalorada, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que estaba segura que, en cualquier momento explotaría de su pecho. Su sangre circulaba a gran velocidad al recordar el motivo por el cual se había despertado repentinamente, y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un carmesí.

Notó sobre su ropa interior algo humectado, temblorosa llevo una de sus manos hacia ese lugar, sus dedos se colaron en su cálida entrepierna que, empapaba por un líquido viscoso que se derramo al extender sus piernas un poco más, la sensación de vació que nunca antes había experimentado la aturdía descomunalmente.

Las imágenes de su amado hanyou se repetían nuevamente en su mente, él, besándola descontroladamente mientras gemía su nombre en múltiples caricias sobre su templo más preciado, incentivándola, estimulando la zona en donde más se centraba el placer entre medio de sus pliegues mojados, húmedos, listos para saborear.

Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando, su inocente Kagome soltaba jadeos con sigilo, y ahora con más frecuencia lograba olfatear ese dulce y penetrante aroma que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco de deseo.

-Inu… Yasha…- gimió la muchacha casi en un ahogado susurro cargado de pasión.

Sintió como su miembro se colocaba duro bajo sus ropas, necesitaba escapar cuanto antes de allí antes que terminara de cometer una locura, maldición, inconscientemente bajó una de sus manos hacia la zona rígida y palpitante por encima de su haori.

"Maldita seas Kagome… si sigues haciendo eso no lograre controlarme por mucho tiempo… yo quiero… " Necesitaba soltar un gruñido cuanto antes, aquel placer nunca antes experimentado lo estaba torturando con potencia.

"Tocarte…"

Por su parte, ella seguía sumergida en su íntimo mundo de placer y fantasía, ahora más que nunca la sensación de vació se fomentaba y las ganas de tener al ser que provocaba todas esas reacciones a su cuerpo en su cama, amándola, tocándola, extasiándose con ella, entregándole besos abrasadores que le quitaran miles de suspiros. Intentando un poco calmar esas ansias, introdujo un poco más sus dedos al interior de su intimidad caliente y apretada.

Los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos se hicieron más intensos, sabía que faltaba poco para culminar, así que, se acomodo sobre su cama, dejando sus brazos y rodillas apoyadas en el blando colchón, sus pechos colgaban sensualmente con los pezones notoriamente erectos; por dios en ese momento se le vino a la mente:

"No puedo creer que este haciendo esto… si InuYasha me viera así… yo… "

Lentamente deslizo la parte baja de su pijama junto a su ropa interior, dejando expuesto su virgen sexo. La humedad caía deliciosamente sobre la parte inferior de sus muslos, su esencia se hacia más fuerte por lo excitada que se encontraba, su estomago parecía contraerse cada vez más, mientras que sus pliegues femeninos empezaron a palpitar involuntariamente.

Todo esto mando al diablo la poca cordura y autocontrol que mantenía Inuyasha hasta el momento. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenia que poseerla en ese mismo instante, ella lo había nombrado, ella también lo deseaba…

N/A: Bueno, que puedo decir... xD no me aguante y me decidí a publicar este nuevo fic, que de hecho, tendrá escenas sexuales bastantes fuertes. Así qué, las personas que decidan seguirme (aseguren que su mente este totalmente en condiciones) xD.

¡Hasta Pronto!

**_Bella Ragazza Di Fiore_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Dulce Delirio

**Autor**: Bella Ragazza Di Fiore

**Disclairmer**: Los personajes de InuYasha, pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi

**Capítulo II**

La noche anterior la había visto en su mejor esplendor, tan hermosa y tan dispuesta para él, pero antes de actuar y hacerla suya con todas sus fuerzas prefirió salir de allí sin importarle ser visto. Solamente corrió hasta el pozo sin mirar atrás lanzándose hasta el fondo para llegar nuevamente a su época y respirar aliviado. Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco cada día más y tenía miedo, miedo a cometer esa maldita locura de poseerla y hacerle daño.

Ahora, se encontraba allí en la cima de un frondoso árbol del sengoku pensando en ella, en su hermoso tormento. Minutos atrás había sentido el aroma de Kagome, seguramente había venido a visitarlos, ya que según ese demonio llamado "exámenes de admisión" había sido vencido. Llevaban bastante tiempo de la derrota de Naraku. Y gracias a la perla ahora podían ir y venir a través del pozo devora huesos. En cierto modo se sentía tranquilo, pero no podía olvidar que un estúpido lobo sarnoso andaba tras su Kagome.

"¿Mi Kagome? Bueno ella siempre ha estado a mi lado… es mía."

Una presencia se acercaba a paso firme en medio de los arbustos hasta posesionarse en frente de un precioso árbol de cerezos. -¡Inuyasha! ¿Puedes bajar un momento? Necesitamos hablar sobre…

-Lárgate… no hay nada de que hablar. Ahora déjame solo, sólo estás molestando como la niñita que eres…- masculló sin mirar hacia abajo, con una postura totalmente arrogante e indiferente.

"¿Como la niñita que soy?" pensó la muchacha frunciendo notablemente el ceño, ¿Quién demonios se creía, para tratarla así? – Vaya… ¿De verdad piensas que aún soy una niña? Voy a cumplir los dieciocho, Inuyasha… actualízate.

-Feh, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Aún sigues siendo una niña para mi… no te hagas ilusiones.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!- apretando ambos puños con impotencia. -No pensabas lo mismo anoche…

La voz de Kagome lo había hecho sentir miserable, notó que con aquellas palabras la había herido y lo que menos quería, era tener problemas con ella por su falta de madurez; sin embargo no se atrevió a ofrecer disculpas, quizás manteniéndola alejada de el estaría más segura…

La tarde había pasado relativamente rápido, Inuyasha maldecía por lo bajo mirando inquisidoramente a Kagome mientras ella cenaba gustosa a lado de sus amigos. Miroku observó con atención la actitud del semidemonio, algo había pasado y podía suponer alguna de sus predicciones con respecto a la particular pareja.

-Gracias por la comida…- agradeció la miko amablemente esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Kagome, ¿Hoy te quedarás con nosotros verdad?- pregunto el pequeño Shippo acomodándose en su regazo como si de una madre se tratara.

-Por supuesto Shippo, ya no tengo deberes que atender por un par de meses.

-Si, como no… fue más importante el estúpido examen.- masculló el hanyou notablemente irritado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Inuyasha? No seas tan egoísta con la señorita Kagome, ella también tiene deberes que cumplir en su época.- intervino el monje comiendo un trozo de pescado.

-Es verdad, lo que sucede, es que éste perro es un sinvergüenza… como no le funcionó con la muerta viva, ahora quiere quedarse con Kagome…- murmuro el kitsune inocentemente.

-¡Por qué no cierras el hocico mocoso!- masculló irritado el hanyou mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al probe zorrito.

-Iré a dar un paseo… si me disculpan…- la muchacha se retiró bastante tranquila de la cabaña, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes por su reacción. Pero esto no le importó a Inuyasha en lo absoluto y decidido la siguió.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminando por el bosque, sólo quería salir y despejar su mente. Realmente no entendía a ese hanyou, la noche anterior él la había visto haciendo cosas poco santas y en la tarde la había tratado de "niñita" ¿Qué rayos sucede con él?

-No lo entiendo…

-¿Qué no entiendes?

Su corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar esa voz… por dios cuanto le gustaba aquél muchacho mitad bestia, lo tenia muy en el fondo de su corazón, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y ella deseaba demostrárselo de todas las formas. Ya era una mujer y lo deseaba como hombre, quería ser tomada por él, que le amara con la misma intensidad. Volteó para quedar frente a él, su corazón latía a mil por hora y pronto ante esa mirada dorada cargada de incertidumbre, su parte íntima comenzó a tomar vida propia.

"Se ve tan inocente… soy una pervertida…" pensó bastante acalorada y sintiéndose una completa degenerada.

Inuyasha noto un cambio en el aroma de la muchacha, su vista se dirigió a aquella zona que anoche había visto en su mejor esplendor, un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Será posible que ella…?

-Kag…

Sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de ella con absoluta dulzura, un beso, un beso que ambos esperaban pero que ninguno se atrevía a dar. Nunca imagino que Kagome tomara la iniciativa, aquel beso le despertaba múltiples sentimientos y sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por ella, rendido antes anhelaciones y promesas futuras que algún día escaparían en más de un susurro, bajo la luna esplendorosa y más llena que nunca, acompañándolos en un momento tan hermoso como ese, tan intimo para ambos.

Llevaban varios minutos besándose sin parar, ninguno quería separarse, el estado en que se encontraban era realmente delicioso, en especial para la muchacha cuando sintió la lengua del hanyou entre sus labios pidiendo entrar a su cavidad bucal con insistencia. Necesitaba de ella, y se lo iba a demostrar.

Tomo a la muchacha por la cintura apegándola firmemente a su cuerpo, la sentía tan entregada que no tardó en bajar sus manos a los glúteos de ella, masajeándolos con ardor mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban sin dar tregua.

La miko soltó un gemido al sentir las manos de Inuyasha posesivamente sobre su trasero, la humedad que hace un rato había comenzado en su entrepierna, ahora se intensificaba a un más por las caricias que su amado le estaba regalando. Inuyasha jadeó al escuchar tan hermoso sonido escapado entre besos, no supo en que minuto su miembro había despertado, lo tenia rígido y palpitante.

La muchacha notó la protuberancia del hanyou chocando en su cadera, obviamente sabia lo que estaba sucediéndole a él, armándose de todo el valor posible, bajó su mano hasta ese lugar y lo masajeó con una de sus temblorosas manos.

-Kag… Kagome…- gimió mientras rompía el beso para mirar lo que ella estaba haciéndole… se sentía morir, estaba tan caliente por culpa de ella, pero cómo le gustaba. La inexperta mano de la muchacha le haría reventar de placer en cualquier momento… faltaba muy poco… pero no quería terminar así, por lo que tomando un poco de control en la situación, se separó un poco de Kagome para depositarla en medio de unos arbustos con sumo cuidado, la vista la tenia nublada y cargada de pasión; pero hambriento se lanzo a besar el cuello de ella, succionando su piel con gusto al sentir que ella le daba aprobación para continuar e inconscientemente fregándose bajo de él.

-Pequeña traviesa…- gruñó con deseo y una mezcla de complicidad.

Pero ninguno de los dos notó una presencia observándoles, estaban tan sumergidos en amarse mutuamente que de pronto una voz los sacó de su intimó momento… la miko observó aterrada y a la vez avergonzada la sarcástica sonrisa que la sacerdotisa les dirigía.

-Kagome, ¿Alguna vez, te preguntaste cuantas veces lo hicimos con Inuyasha?

Continuara…

**N/A: Ya sé… querrán matarme por tardarme tanto xD pero les prometo que él capitulo 3 ya está casi listo :D así que déjenme sus reviews queridas ^^**


End file.
